


Crimson and Clover

by ehvul_butterfly (summerbutterfly)



Series: The Best of Advent 2010 [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Advent 2010, Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/ehvul_butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little good-natured teasing turns naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson and Clover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtleyurtle1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=turtleyurtle1).



> For Day 11 of the Advent Challenge. The request was for a threesome, and so threesome I wrote :3.

The fire in the hearth was warm, but not as warm as the lips on his skin. Renji’s hands flexed, aching to touch, but the girls had managed to keep themselves just out of reach. In the corner, Zabimaru rested against the wall. Zabimaru who’d started this whole thing.

This whole beautiful orgy.

He felt the exhalation of breath against his inner thigh. Groaning, he looked down at Rangiku, who was tracing the dark, jagged lines of his tattoos with her fingertip. Her eyelids were heavy, her lips wet from where her tongue had slipped out to moisten them, and Renji sucked in air through his teeth when those wet lips grazed over his heated skin before finding their way to his cock.

“Take it nice and slow.” Rukia’s voice drifted to his ears from behind him, her small hands smoothing across his chest. “I bet he’s got plenty of stamina, so I say we tease him.”

Rangiku murmured her approval. Renji groaned again. Rangiku was sucking him now, lowering her mouth down so slowly he thought he might break. His hips rose, seeking more, wanting more. Rukia’s fingers combed through his loose hair.

“Guess you really can judge a man by the length of his sword,” Rukia murmured. “You’re quite impressive, Renji.”

“Nnngh?” Renji was beyond words at the moment. Rangiku was moving up and down with a steady suction and it was all Renji could do not to thrust up into her mouth, to give in to the desire to come right there. Rukia’s hands moved to his stomach, teasing under his ribs.

“You don’t agree?” Rukia asked. “I would think that would be something to be proud of. After all, not all men can live up to Zabimaru-sized expectations.”

Rangiku giggled around Renji’s dick.

The vibration made Renji dig his nails into the floor.

Rukia moved from behind him to his side.

“Hey, Rangiku.” She nuzzled into Renji’s neck, kissing the line of his jaw. “I think I want a taste. Switch?”

Rangiku pulled off, leaving him with a long slow lick. “Sure, why not?”

He felt Rukia leave his side. Rangiku scooted up, pressing into his arm and greeting him with a gentle, teasing kiss. Renji kissed back, unsure if he should do or say anything else, but the thought fled his mind moments later when he felt Rukia’s lips close over him. He arched, panting her name. Rangiku kissed him again.

“Why don’t you touch me?” Rangiku whispered. “I’m feeling pretty hot, so I’d love to feel your hands on me.”

“Yeah?” Renji turned his head towards her. Rukia’s sucking was making it hard to concentrate, but Rangiku was more than happy to mould herself into his waiting hand, sighing as he traced calloused fingers along the curve of her breast. As if to make sure she wasn’t being forgotten, Rukia nipped him. Renji jumped, squeezing Rangiku. Rangiku purred and inched closer.

They went on like that for an indeterminate amount of time, Rukia sucking and playing with him, Rangiku rubbing against his side, Renji kissing and caressing the swells of Rangiku’s breasts. It was hazy, hot, sensual. The kind of warm arousal he could lose himself in.

And then everything stopped, both girls pulling away.

“Whu...?” Renji sat up on his elbows.

Rangiku pushed him back down.

“Relax lieutenant.” Rangiku’s smile was languid as she switched places with Rukia once more. “We won’t leave you unsatisfied, we promise.”

“We just thought these logistics would work better.”

Rangiku positioned herself above his hips. Rukia straddled him, scooting up until she sat on his chest. Renji ran his fingers over Rukia’s thighs. He wanted to ask her what this was all about, but before he could, Rukia pressed a finger to his lips. With her free hand, she guided his fingers to her soft folds, urging him to touch. And as he did, Rangiku slowly slid down, taking him all the way inside.

Renji gasped. Rangiku was so hot, so wet, and Rukia was rubbing insistently against his fingers, as aroused if not more than he was. He closed his eyes, fighting to keep himself under control for just a little while longer. But it was very hard when Rangiku was squeezing him and Rukia was whimpering and the whole thing was more erotic than anything he ever experienced.

“Rukia,” he whispered. “Ran...”

Rukia leaned back on her hands, pushing her hips forward. “Softer,” she said. “Just a little bit...oooh. Oh like that!”

Renji did his best to keep his strokes soft and even, even as Rangiku picked up her pace. Rukia’s eyes drifted shut and he could feel her small body shuddering. He crooked his fingers, rubbing nice and soft just the way she’d asked. Rukia twitched and moaned, and something warm and wet coated his fingers. Renji watched as each wave washed over her, and smiled when her eyes eventually opened, hazy with content.

“That was pretty,” he said. “Really pretty.”

“Hmmm.” Rukia wiggled a little, milking her hypersensitive body for aftershocks. Renji ran his hands over her stroking nice and light. Just enough to help her get off again. Not to be outdone, Rangiku squeezed him hard. Her hands joined his on Rukia, and as Rukia shivered, Renji and Rangiku both came, arching into each other in a wild rush of sensation.

Renji’s mind went blissfully blank.

When he pulled himself back together a few minutes later, the weight of both girls was heavy against him. Rukia had stayed where she was, but Rangiku had draped herself over the right side of his body. They were both smiling, and Rangiku was stroking Rukia’s damp hair in a way that was both loving and maternal.

Renji just watched, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Yeah, he had no idea how things had ended up like this, but it was definitely not something he found himself regretting.


End file.
